


Dreamlike Candlelight

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: There are points in Warren's life that involved Stronghold in it. And there are points in his life where he realized that he is more than what his father is.





	

**I.**

There is fire in his heart. His eyes are colder than winter nights. His harsh glares could pierce through flesh and bones, and with such passion could burn bridges of steel. There is no decision he regrets, there is not a single part of him that is swarmed by guilt. He engulfed himself in his own blazing flame that refuses to cease.

       It only gets worse every second more he stares. His hands are balled tightly into a fist. And he could see the boy turn back at him to see. Was he staring? Is he still staring?

_⎨That's Warren Peace.⎬_

      _⎨That's Warren Peace?⎬_

This is Warren Peace.

**II.**

   ❝ **Do you think just because you're a Stronghold you can do anything you want?** ❞

       There was a flash of panic cross the boy's eyes as he took quick steps back. The cafeteria turned into their battle arena. With students all crowded around in a circle. The boy hardly had his powers in check. His flames were death that stood several feet ahead of him.

          _Lose my balance on the tip of a knife_

_Use my talents or slip, it's my life_

Even with the strength of the boy, it was nothing to rival with buried rage. Blind rage he kept in since a little boy. Who he once was, he lost years ago.

   Happiness cannot be forged with the sharp tip of a pen. Yet, his father was erased from his story. Ripped away from a life he thought he was in control of, but it seemed not. He had waited to long, a moment like this was all he desired. Face to face, with the third generation of who locked him behind bars.

      With every wall he crashed through, there is even more fire. Debris crumbles into the next room, not even caring for the people in it.

    He gets back up and fights.

**III.**

   With all due respect, if he wasn't so permitted to not burn anyone alive, Lash would've been his first victim.

        _⎨Save the Citizen⎬_ was another round of humiliation when Lash and Speed had their head in the game. Their knowing smirks of such a hatred towards Stronghold was enough to piss him off.

    **_When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game._**

**_But you don't get a win unless you play in the game._ **

   Lack of oxygen is only ingredient needed for lack of fire.

    Even with little time on the clock, Stronghold still steps up to drive Speed away, and just this once, they do something together. Stronghold picks up Warren and throws him towards the citizen. The citizen is saved, but he's only grown more passive aggressive.

**IV.**

The Paper Lantern was quiet and empty of customers. It was past closing time, but they hadn't closed just yet.

    As he approached the last table, there he was. Will Stronghold.

   He knows Stronghold didn't like Chinese food. He was very sure he despised yet. Yet here he is, alone at a table. If he had a gut-feeling that this had something to do with Layla...

_"You're taking her to homecoming."_

_"Oh yeah. Right."_

            He would be correct.

   He blinked at Stronghold for a moment before taking a seat and stares at him knowingly. He notices the pulled back hair of the boy's, wearing the typical red, white and blue. It was all the three colours he ever wore. They were boring colours when you stare at them long enough, but they were the colours of the Commander and JetStream.

       And he was their son.

      _"She likes you a lot, you should go for it."_

There was a moment of silence that Warren thought he should've filled in. A flickered flame on a candle wick that burned so brightly, he could see blinding features of Stronghold. Things like these will go unnoticed until it is presented to you so plainly with the rays of light.

      Beauty doesn't seem to be deserved of notice until the right given moment.

         And Stronghold too, notices things he's never noticed before under plain school lights.

             Tonight. Just maybe tonight, the night makes him forget why he hated Stronghold in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a new writing format just this once. I might not use it again, but it was fun experimenting.


End file.
